Hooked On A Feeling
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Love has it reason and it doesn't matter if you're human or Zen-Whoberis. Star-Lord has trouble trying to tell Gamora he is in love with her, but does she feeling the same why? Trouble is there's a henchman of Thanos called Magus is after Gamora question is why? Will Star-Lord tell Gamora he loves her and will Gamora share the same affections for him, and what does Magus want?
1. Chapter 1

**I love Gardens Of The Galaxy great movie even though I am DC Comics fan I do love Marvel as well. I do hope when the next Guardians Of The Galaxy movie comes Peter Qrill/Starlord and Gamora get together I am terrible, but I do like love the music which is how I got a the title for the story. OK, this is a Peter Qrill/Starlord and Gamora love story with drama. Review nothing with grammar or spelling errors I am trying please leave nice reviews.**

 **Chapter One**

Charm and the facted he was didn't alien species that's how he got the girls, but Gamora was different she wasn't a girl she was a woman and beautiful one for that matter. Long silk black with moauve tips of her hair. Her green skin shinning by the light of the ship. Peter couldn't help it, but to share at such beauty she was gorgeous. Somehow he could hear music? Well, he did have his headphones on fancying away.

 _ **I can't stop this feeling**_  
 _ **Deep inside on me**_  
 _ **Girl, you just don't realize**_  
 _ **What you do to me**_

 _ **When you hold me**_  
 _ **In your arms so tight**_  
 _ **You let me know**_  
 _ **Everything's all right**_

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
 _ **I'm high on believing**_  
 _ **That you're in love with me**_

Gamora was shinning with a lovely glow that her lovely green shin gave off. Her lips a deep green colour so sweet like green apple gummy bears. How he long to kiss them and to hold her tight against him. He wondered how many children should they have together? And what they would look like? Her lovely green skin and his brownist blone hair?

 _ **Lips as sweet as candy**_  
 _ **It's taste is on my mind**_  
 _ **Girl, you got me thirsty**_  
 _ **For another cup o' wine**_

 _ **Got a bug from you girl**_  
 _ **But I don't need no cure**_  
 _ **I'll just stay a victim**_  
 _ **If I can for sure**_

 _ **All the good love**_  
 _ **When we're all alone**_  
 _ **Keep it up girl**_  
 _ **Yeah, you turn me on**_

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
 _ **I'm high on believing**_  
 _ **That you're in love with me**_

 _ **All the good love**_  
 _ **When we're all alone**_  
 _ **Keep it up girl**_  
 _ **Yeah, you turn me on**_

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
 _ **I'm high on believing**_  
 _ **That you're in love with me**_

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
 _ **And I'm high on believing**_  
 _ **That you're in love with me**_

 _ **I said I'm hooked on a feeling**_  
 _ **And I'm high on believing**_  
 _ **That you're in love with me**_  
 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

BOOM! He didn't notice the sound as his mind was else where. It was with her. Oh, Gamora Peter thought to himself smiling away until he was knocked off his seat. His smile was gone and there was lights flashing red. Groot picked him up taking his headphones off.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Yeah, you didn't notice THAT SOMEONE IS FIRING AT US!" Rocket yelled pissed off.

"Oh, right!" Peter said turning off his cassette player. "Sorry listening to my music."

"You human music is a deaction." Drax said sounding annoyed.

"Hey, my mum made this for me." Peter said pissed.

"Wind all you want later I am turning to fly us out of here and a little back-up would be nice boys." Gamora said trying to move the ship out of the way dodging the other ship's fire.

Gamora wasn't happy once again she had to get them out of danger while the others fight over Qrill listening to his music that his mother made for him. He talked very highly of her maybe before he was taken from Earth she must've been a wonderful woman. It made Gamora think about her parents before Thanos sent his men onto her world and killed them sparing her. Wait, Thanos's men of course only one person in the universe would be attacking them other then Yondu. Magus! She should've known.

"Who's the hell firing at us?" Rocket asked.

"Who you think? One of Thanos's men. Rocket go to the big guns at the top of the ship." Gamora said giving orders. "Drax, checkout how damage the ship is?"

"Rocket gets to use the big guns and I am doing mention checks." Drax prossence.

"Don't agrue Thanos's men are attacking. Rocket go!" Gamora said getting mad.

"I am Groot!" Groot said.

"Groot go with Qrill ..." Gamora went on.

"Er!" Peter began to talk.

"Fine!" Gamora said annoyed angrily. "Groot go with Star-Lord grr! To the engine room and keep everything from over heating."

"Yes, madam!" Qrill said saluiting.

With everyone at their stations Gamora was finally about to calm down and fly this ship safely away from the enemy. Rocket cheering with joy as he began firing with the big guns hitting them with ease having fun. OK, Magus bring it on. Gamora thought to herself then the message beacon was going off. Gamora chennel the message throughout the ship so everyone called hear what Magus had to say?

 **OK, here we go starting with a big bang and I know grammar spelling I get it. Magus attacks our heroes, but what he is after? Only Gamora knows and will she share it with the others. Star-Lord has a talk with Groot the only person on the ship that will listen, but how will the leader react when he learns more of Gamora's past?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love Gardens Of The Galaxy great movie even though I am DC Comics fan I do love Marvel as well. I do hope when the next Guardians Of The Galaxy movie comes Peter Qrill/Starlord and Gamora get together I am terrible, but I do like love the music which is how I got a the title for the story. OK, this is a Peter Qrill/Starlord and Gamora love story with drama. Review nothing with grammar or spelling errors I am trying please leave nice reviews.**

 **Chapter Two**

Star-Lord and Groot were keeping everything cool turning valves to release steam. Groot grew some banches with leaves to keep the water molecules in the air. Engins cooling down trouble was their were stuck down here until they were safely away from the enemy. Star-Lord put his space helmet on just in case they ran out of air. Groot was an alien tree he kinda need air. Well, Star-Lord hoped he did.

"How you doing big guy?" Star-Lord asked.

"I am Groot!" Groot said giving a thumbs up.

"Good to know. Wow!" Star-Lord said before blast hit the ship almost losing his footing turning on his radio. "Gamora, what the hell? Isn't Rocket blasting the other ship?"

"Pissed off Qrill I am blasting the damn ship, but the shields are too strong." Rocket said radioing back. "Just keep those engins from over heating. Gamora come on any ideas to blast this bastard?"

"He's sending a message through to us." Gamora said through the radio.

Gamora channel the message throughout the ship so everyone called hear what Magus had to say? _Guardians of the galaxy I am Magus Genarel of the great Thanos. Survivoir to me I won't destroy you._ Gamora narrowed her eyes like hell she thought. Drax saw her grip the plot controls tightly. Strange he thought it was like she know something about this Magus.

"Ph, this Magus guy sound fun." Star-Lord said. "Blast him Rocket."

"Oh, yeah baby!" Rocket said firing at Magus ship disabling the shields. "Whooooo, how you like Magus Genarel of the great Thanos? Hahahaha! Phurr!"

"I am Groot!" Groot said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" Star-Lord said happily. "Hey, Groot can I talk to you about something?"

"I am Groot!" Groot said confuse.

"Great!" Star-Lord said. "OK, so lately as everyone has notice I have been day-dreaming alot."

"I am Groot!" Groot said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, man ... Er, tree planet root. Okay!" Star-Lord went on. "I have feelings for Gamora. I want to so badly make babies with her. You know?"

"I am Groot!" Groot said shupping his shoulders.

Star-Lord sign he could talk to Drax about this because he was once a married man and had children. In his eyes Gamora wasn't just another female or a great warrior, but beautiful and smart most of the time it's her that leads this team. Sure he does all the talking when it comes to trading and Rocket backs him up as Drax, and Gamora are ready to jump in case the dealer trys to do anything.

"Gamora, why is this Magus after us?" Drax asked.

"Yeah! Why is he forus on us and not firing anymore?" Rocket asked by radio.

"Gamora, engins are nice and cool like me." Star-Lord said sounding cocky.

"I am Groot!" Groot said crossing his arms.

"And Groot too nice, and cool like me and Groot." Star-Lord said signing. "Happy now!"

"I am Groot!" Groot said smiling.

"Cool!" Star-Lord said. "What's that peeping?"

"Communication controls Magus is trying to communicate with us." Gamora said annoyed. "Opening all channels."

A man appeared on the communication screen he had a orange tan skin with blonde hair and he was wearing a black, and red suit with a gold belt with a eight sided star on it. His eyes were a golden yellow and he smiled at the sight of Gamora. So she was flying this ship they called The Milano, Magus thought which soon his thoughts moved onto Gamora.

"Gamora, my sweet!" Magus said bowing prolitly. "You are looking well and strong."

"Magus, you look as ugly as ever!" Gamora said frowning at Magus.

"Hahaha!" Magus laugh the insult off. "I see living on the lam hasn't change that lovely sense of humor of your's. Now we have a stalemate."

"Stalemate? Rocket said over the radio appearing on Magus's screen. "You're joking you have no shields just fire power while we have shields and weapons. Stalemate I don't thinks so."

"Stand down Rocket!" Gamora said getting angry.

"Disgusting rodent." Magus said frawning. "Gamora, such a strong and beautiful woman shouldn't even be working or living with such vermin."

"First you call me a disgusting rodent now vermin." Rocket said angrily. "Ooh, bubby you are asking for it now."

"Rocket! I will deal with Magus." Gamora said standing up.

Star-Lord knows that tone anywhere. That was Gamora angry yet one of her sexy voices, voice. Oh, so hot he thought. Magus smiled so happy to know this firy female hadn't change after all this time with these Guardians Of The Galaxy. Gamora narrowed her eyes she knew what he was doing here? Why he stopped firing at them? If he destroyed the ship he destroys her and he doesn't want that.

"Gamora, my lovely bride." Magus said going on. "It is time for you to return to wed me. Thanos has promise me he won't seek revenge if you agree to go through with the wedding."

"What?" Drax said shocked.

"What?" Rocket said shocked.

"I am Groot!" Groot said shocked.

"What? Bride? Wedding?" Star-Lord said more shocked. "I can't breathe. I ate kidding I can't breathe."

"I am Groot!" Groot said hitting Star-Lord acrossed the face able to make his helmet ring.

"Thanks Groot I needed that." Star-Lord said calming down for about three seconds. "This is crazy she has a fiance. A fiance. I am freaking out here she has a fiance."

"Star-Lord, shut up or I will do it for you." Gamora said getting more angry.

Star-Lord felt his face go red everyone could hear him freaking out. He couldn't believe everyone heard him even that Magus guy. Who raise an eye brown at the words of the human having what he calls a freak out? Humans strange creatures Magus thought to himself, but he was more forcus on Gamora then these life-forms.

"Ah, that lovely fire of your's Gamora." Magus said growing impatient. "Come to me my love and I will spare your ... Your friends."

"Go to hell I will never marry you." Gamora said frowning at Magus. "I rather die and take on Thanos's revenge then marry you Magus. Rocket fire full power!"

"Yes, madam!" Rocket said happily. "Whoooohoooo! Hahahahaha!"

"Big mistake Gamora! Argh!" Magus said angrily as Gamora smiled showing him her middle finger winking. "What the hell does that mean?"

Gamora couldn't help it but smile as she sat back down ready to fly away. Rocket continue to fire away at Magus's ship hitting easily as his ship's shields were down. Rocket began to cheer happily as he began to enjoy blasting Magus ship. Gamora turn off communications and began to start up hyper space. Star-Lord and Groot notice the engins were starting up again, and made their way back up to the control room as the ship went into hpyer space.

 **And stop there. Please leave a review after getting away from Magus our heroes head to the nearest trading space station to stock up on supples for the ship. Star-Lord trys to get Gamora alone. Knowing this might be his only chance to tell her, but needs the others help in order to do so.**


End file.
